Troublemaker
by rosefrackles
Summary: J2, One Shot. Jensen é um homem sério e até meio careta que teve a sua vida virada ao avesso com a chegada do novo vizinho 5 anos mais jovem que adora festas e ainda está na faculdade. Baseado em Neighbors e na música do Olly Murs, Troublemaker.


Troublemaker

By RoseFrackles

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki

**Classificação:** NC- 17

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared não me pertencem, infelizmente.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um advogado respeitado, sério e caseiro que ganhou um novo vizinho que é o seu oposto, gosta de festas e odeia regras. Como essa relação pode ser desenrolar?

**Observações:** Essa fic é _Top!Jared_, se não curte... Foi avisado. Eu aconselho a ler essa fic ouvindo a música Troublemaker do Olly Murs. Boa leitura.

Jensen estava sonhando com alguma coisa muito boa. Talvez nem fosse tão boa assim, mas se sentia muito bem e confortável em sua cama. Algo o estava forçando a acordar, um som muito alto, tão alto que fez o loiro abrir os olhos e se mexer na cama, resmungando por ter que acordar cedo em pleno sábado. Ele olhou para o relógio que estava na cabeceira, onze da manhã. Não era tão cedo assim, mas ele merecia um descanso maior depois de passar a semana inteira trabalhando no escritório de advocacia que dividia com o pai.

A música estava bem alta e vinha do lado de fora, mais precisamente da casa do vizinho. Jensen sabia disso por que desde que o novo vizinho se mudara, as festas eram constantes, principalmente nos finais de semana. O loiro se levantou da cama, revelando o corpo pálido, usava apenas um short folgado, os cabelos curtos estavam bem bagunçados e os olhos extremamente verdes ainda inchados por causa do sono. Ele caminhou até a janela, onde podia ver com total clareza toda a casa vizinha, ou grande parte dela, e as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Várias pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo jardim, segurando copos coloridos, conversando, jogando, dançando... Jovens na grande maioria, já que o próprio dono da casa era bem jovem. Jensen não sabia a idade dele ao certo, talvez 25 anos, 24... Algo assim. Ao menos era o que parecia.

Jensen tinha 30 anos e se achava muito velho para esse tipo de festas. Nunca gostou, mas com o passar dos anos, ficou ainda mais difícil vê-lo dançando ao som de músicas de boate, bebendo até cair e outras coisas que os jovens de hoje em dia faziam. Ele sempre se dedicou aos estudos, se formou em Direito, seguindo os passos do pai que era um advogado respeitado na cidade de Los Angeles. Jensen também era de natureza tímida, reservada. Isso o fez amadurecer muito rápido. Sempre sentiu uma pressão muito grande por parte da família, que sempre foi conservadora, para que se tornasse um homem de respeito aos olhos deles, com um emprego respeitável e uma linda família.

Sem ao menos perceber, o loiro começou a procurar seu novo vizinho com os olhos, até se aproximou mais da janela. Não conseguia identificá-lo entre aquelas pessoas. Será que tinha emprestado a casa a algum grupo da faculdade? Isso seria muita irresponsabilidade, poderiam colocar fogo na casa ou coisa pior. Talvez devesse fazer alguma coisa, chamar a polícia, os bombeiros ou qualquer órgão que pudesse evitar um desastre. Jensen não confiava em um grupo de jovens bêbados reunidos em uma festa.

Até que uma figura chamou a atenção de Jensen, o fazendo parar de pensar sobre os perigos de uma festa daquelas. O rapaz se juntou a um grupo de amigos bem no meio do jardim. Ele estava usando apenas uma calça jeans e tênis, deixando a mostra o corpo bronzeado e extremamente definido. Era bastante alto, se destacava entre os outros. Os cabelos eram castanhos e longos, chegavam até a altura do pescoço.

- Jared... – Jensen balbuciou enquanto olhava o vizinho, que segurava um copo em uma das mãos, com bastante álcool, Jensen tinha certeza, e um skate na outra. Ele não largava aquele skate.

Jensen se forçou a sair da janela, antes que o vissem bisbilhotando as festas alheias. Resolveu tomar um banho rápido e se vestir antes de descer para comer alguma coisa. Colocou uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa azul escura, simples, tinha marcado de sair para almoçar com a noiva, Danneel, e já estava em cima da hora. O noivado tinha sido oficializado há alguns meses, mas eles já namoravam há quase dois anos. Um namoro bem morno, mas necessário. Jensen precisava mostrar à família que era respeitável, que tinha conseguido encontrar uma moça bonita para si, para montar a sua própria família. Então foi levando esse namoro até que ela começou a forçar a barra com as histórias de casamento, forçou tanto que Jensen aceitou oficializar o noivado, para o orgulho dos pais.

Ele serviu uma xícara de café forte para si mesmo, era a melhor maneira de começar o dia, e encostou-se ao balcão enquanto bebia. Morava em uma casa bonita, ampla e bem decorada. Fez tudo sozinho, tinha orgulho disso. Danneel iria se mudar para lá, já tinha começado a levar as coisas e Jensen não se opôs. Se iria casar-se com ela, teria que começar a se acostumar com a presença constante de uma mulher na casa. Só se perguntava de vez em quando se era normal estar tão alheio às coisas que diziam respeito a sua futura esposa.

A campainha soou fortemente, tirando Jensen dos seus pensamentos de um jeito brusco. Ele foi atender a porta e deu de cara com o vizinho que há pouco estava espiando pela janela. Jared abriu um sorriso grande ao ver o loiro, que não esboçou nenhuma reação de início, esperava qualquer pessoa menos ele.

- Bom dia, vizinho. – Jared começou, estava sempre alegre, mostrando aquelas covinhas sem nenhum pudor. Ele segurava um prato e continuava sem camisa. Jensen tentou não olhar para aquele corpo incrível bem à sua frente, mas foi praticamente impossível. Jared só podia estar fazendo de propósito. – Eu estou fazendo um churrasco com uns amigos lá em casa e resolvi trazer um prato para você, para me desculpar pelo barulho...

- Ahn... Não precisa se desculpar, o som não está incomodando. – Jensen respondeu com um meio sorriso, tentando não focar demais os braços de Jared, mas acabou focando os olhos dele, não sabia para onde olhar. – Mas eu agradeço. – Resolveu pegar o prato, que estava coberto por guardanapos.

- Estava de saída? – Jared perguntou descontraidamente, olhando para Jensen diretamente.

- Er... Sim, eu estou saindo para almoçar. – Respondeu. – Mas guardarei esse prato para comer depois.

- Tudo bem... Hm... A sua noiva está por aí? – Jared perguntou, tentando olhar para dentro da casa, mas Jensen não deixou.

- Não, na verdade estou indo encontrá-la. – Jensen falou, já começando a se sentir meio nervoso com toda aquela aproximação.

- Uma pena... Estava pensando em te chamar para dar uma passada lá na festa, acho que iria gostar, conhecer umas pessoas novas, beber um pouco. – Jared continuou, colocando as mãos de cada lado da porta, impedindo Jensen de sair.

- Eu não costumo beber de manhã, não tenho mais idade para essas coisas. – O loiro falou, evitando o olhar de Jared, precisava evitar. – Eu preciso sair, já estou atrasado.

- Só mais cinco minutos, ela não vai ligar. – Jared fez a sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado, ele era um expert naquilo. Tanto que Jensen baixou a guarda, suspirando longamente e dando um espaço para o mais novo entrar na casa.

- O que você quer? – O loiro perguntou, já se sentindo temeroso pela resposta que receberia.

Jared entrou na casa, olhando ao redor como se procurasse alguém e Jensen continuou parado perto da porta, querendo se certificar de que nenhum outro vizinho tinha visto aquilo, depois fechou a porta rapidamente. Quando se virou novamente para continuar a conversa, Jared estava muito perto, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele contra o seu rosto.

- Eu senti a sua falta... – O mais novo começou, levando as mãos grandes para os quadris de Jensen e tentando puxá-lo para perto. Jensen se deixou ser puxado de início, era difícil resistir às investidas de Jared, ainda mais por que quando ele colocava alguma coisa na cabeça era difícil tirar, mas já fazia mais de uma semana que Jensen o evitava e estava conseguindo com louvor. Na verdade, naquele momento estava falhando miseravelmente por que a saudade era um fator muito forte contra os seus objetivos.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o rosto para evitar que Jared o beijasse, isso iria colocar tudo por água abaixo.

- Jared, eu já te disse que seria melhor para nós dois... – Jensen tentou falar, mas Jared o impediu.

- Eu sei o que é melhor para mim. – Ele respondeu decidido, atacando o pescoço de Jensen com beijos tortuosos, seguindo até perto da orelha dele e dando algumas mordiscadas naquela área.

Jensen sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Por que era tão difícil resistir a Jared? Deveria simplesmente empurrá-lo e nunca mais sequer falar com ele. Deveria focar na sua carreira, no casamento, no orgulho que daria à sua família, mas ficava sempre caindo nessa tentação, apaixonado por um garoto que vivia em festas, que não ligava para o futuro, mal sabia o que iria fazer o resto da vida.

Sem ao menos perceber, Jensen já estava encostado contra a parede da sala. Ofegando de desejo, um desejo que ele não queria sucumbir, mas estava cada vez mais difícil segurar a vontade de beijar aquele moleque que percorria as mãos enormes por todo o corpo de Jensen, deixando-o quente e excitado, tão excitado que mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa, por mais que se forçasse a isso.

Jared pressionou todo o corpo contra o de Jensen, principalmente na área do quadril, onde ele fez questão de forçar as duas ereções juntas, obrigando Jensen a morder a boca novamente para segurar o gemido que quase saiu.

- Eu sei que você sentiu a minha falta também, é um péssimo mentiroso... – Jared brincou, não deixando nenhum espaço entre eles enquanto roçava seus lábios pelo queixo do outro, apenas brincando e provocando. Jensen tentou mover o quadril, buscando algum atrito maior, algum alívio, mas Jared permaneceu parado até que atacou a boca de Jensen com um beijo forte e exigente. Jensen correspondeu o beijo com a mesma vontade, mandando para o inferno todas as pretensões de ficar longe de Jared.

Os dois se beijaram longamente, Jensen sentiu sua ereção começar a incomodar dentro da cueca, implorando por alguma atenção que Jared não deu. Ele se concentrou apenas no beijo, enlaçando as línguas em uma dança sincronizada e intensa, até que parou abruptamente e sorriu de canto. Jensen abriu os olhos sem entender, mas Jared já tinha descolado seu corpo do dele.

- Espero que tenha um bom almoço com a sua noiva, Jensen. – ele falou antes de sair da casa tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando Jensen parado no mesmo lugar, totalmente excitado e totalmente furioso. Odiava aquele moleque, odiava com todas as suas forças.

_J2_

Quando a noite chegou, Jensen estava em seu quarto novamente, jogado na cama e olhando a TV sem muito interesse. O almoço com Danneel tinha sido bem tranquilo, na verdade ela passou mais tempo falando enquanto ele fingia ouvir, por que sua mente estava bem longe, naquele encontro com Jared pela manhã. Na verdade, sua mente continuou naquele momento durante o dia todo, Jensen não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo. Depois de uma semana sem nenhum toque sequer, aquele encontro tinha sido muito intenso.

Jensen sabia que aquela relação, que nem era relação de verdade, só iria trazer problemas. Jared era inconseqüente, teimoso, provocador... Tudo que Jensen não era. Ele não se importava com regras ou com a formação de uma família, só queria se divertir e fazer o que julgava bom. Jensen devia ter sido maduro o bastante para não ter embarcado nessa.

Mas toda vez que fechava os olhos, Jared estava lá, povoando seus pensamentos e o loiro não conseguia arrancá-lo de lá. Se sentia fraco por isso, por não conseguir resistir a um garoto atrevido como Jared. Mas essa era a verdade. A verdade que não queria admitir.

Jensen se virou na cama, ignorando a TV totalmente, e fechou os olhos. Resolveu parar de lutar contra as imagens que tentavam invadir sua mente. Só conseguia pensar em Jared, com ele, naquela cama, pressionando-o com aquele corpo enorme e quente, beijando-o, mordendo-o... Só aqueles pensamentos tinham o poder de deixá-lo duro rapidamente. Tanto que acabou deslizando uma das mãos pelo próprio corpo até conseguir apertar o seu pau, que começava a pulsar. Só Jared conseguia fazer aquilo com ele sem nem estar presente.

Era uma tortura imensa para Jensen ter que vê-lo todos os dias. Fazia quase dois meses desde que ele tinha se mudado para a casa vizinha, dois meses de agonia para o mais velho, por que Jared era especialista em provocação e parecia não gostar muito de usar camisas e roupas decentes. O que lhe restava era olhá-lo pela janela, tentar saber o que fazia, com quem se encontrava... Vergonhoso. Jensen sabia disso.

- Amor? A sua dor de cabeça passou? – Danneel perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto de Jensen.

- Não... Ainda não passou. – Ele respondeu com a voz baixa.

- Ah... É o por que o seu vizinho, o que chegou há uns meses, esqueci o nome dele...

- Jared? – Jensen até se sentou na cama rapidamente, já sentindo medo do que viria naquela frase.

- Sim, Jared! Ele veio aqui nos chamar para uma festa na piscina que está acontecendo na casa dele, eu acho que vou... É bom conhecer os vizinhos já que estarei me mudando para cá. – Danneel falou animadamente. Jensen não acreditava que Jared estava dando outra festa no mesmo dia e que ainda tinha ido chamá-los. Daquele jeito, Jensen teria um ataque cardíaco antes dos quarenta.

- Essas festas que ele dá não são para pessoas como nós, eles são jovens e fazem muitas besteiras e... – Jensen tentou argumentar, mas Danneel parecia bem decidida.

- Eu achei o Jared muito simpático, tentando fazer amizade conosco, acho feio negarmos um pedido assim. Eu estou indo. – Danneel terminou de falar e saiu do quarto. Jensen respirou fundo e sua mente começou a trabalhar em todas as possibilidades do que aconteceria se Danneel estivesse sozinha naquela festa, com Jared bebendo... Então levantou da cama com um pulo e saiu atrás dela pelas escadas.

_ J2_

O som podia ser ouvido mesmo do lado de fora da casa, que parecia nunca ficar vazia. Jensen enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto Danneel tocava a campainha. Já estava sentindo aquele embrulho na barriga, Jared estava brincando com algo muito perigoso e sabia disso, fazia de propósito para irritar Jensen e deixá-lo em maus lençóis. Moleque sádico, era isso o que era.

- Vizinhos! Que bom que vieram! – Jared exclamou assim que abriu a porta, pelo menos estava vestido dessa vez. Ele olhou para Jensen demoradamente e depois desviou os olhos para Danneel, sorrindo de uma forma bastante falsa, mas só Jensen percebia isso. – Entrem, por favor.

Danneel parecia muito animada por estar entrando em uma festa daquelas, com tantos jovens de faculdade reunidos, bebendo e se drogando, talvez ela tenha participado de muitas assim quando mais nova, Jensen não sabia. Na verdade, não sabia quase nada sobre o passado dela, não se importava com isso. Jared estava super simpático com ela, conversando e a puxando para dentro, enquanto Jensen seguia mais atrás, totalmente incomodado com aquela situação.

A casa era muito grande, perfeita para festas, realmente. Uma decoração colonial e até meio antiga, com alguns quadros de família espalhados. A mobília era quase inexistente, apenas um sofá velho na sala, uma TV e algumas cadeiras perto da lareira.

- Lá atrás, perto da piscina, tem o balcão com as bebidas, por que não vai pegar algo para vocês? – Jared disse para Danneel. – Quero aproveitar e pedir ajuda ao Sr. Ackles sobre uma ação que está correndo na justiça sobre essa casa, que era da minha avó e foi passada para mim... Se importa se eu o roubar um pouco?

- Claro que não, ele vai amar te ajudar com isso, não é amor? – Danneel falou para Jensen e saiu para a área da piscina, para pegar as bebidas.

- Fico feliz que queira me ajudar, "amor". – Jared falou para ele em tom de deboche e o puxou pelo braço pelas escadas, Jensen não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser segui-lo até um dos quartos, que parecia ser dele próprio.

Estar com Jared era o mesmo que estar em adrenalina constante. Ele era intenso e impulsivo, além de gostar de causar problemas, principalmente para Jensen. Agora Danneel estava na casa e eles estavam sozinhos no quarto.

- Isso não é engraçado, Jared. Para que chamar a Danneel aqui? – Jensen perguntou, meio irritado, quando Jared fechou a porta do quarto.

- Ela vai ser a minha vizinha em alguns meses, é bom criar amizades com os vizinhos, já que você eu já conheço. – Jared falou tranquilamente, se virando para Jensen em seguida. Tinha um quê de perversidade em seus olhos, Jensen pôde notar. – Aliás, você sabe que pode me visitar sempre que quiser.

Jared começou a caminhar na direção de Jensen, que estava encurralado contra a escrivaninha. O loiro ainda não tinha se acostumado com a forma como Jared demonstrava seu interesse. Ele era direto e intenso, não pedia permissão. Sabia que tinha poder sobre Jensen e usava isso a seu favor. Também parecia gostar de situações perigosas.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – Jensen falou quando Jared tirou a camisa e a jogou de lado antes de tentar fazer o mesmo com a do outro, que tentou segurar as mãos do mais novo, impedindo-o. – A minha noiva está me esperando lá embaixo.

- E eu estou esperando para terminar o que começamos hoje cedo... Ou eu não te deixei com vontade? – Jared falou perto do ouvido de Jensen com a voz perigosamente baixa, as mãos dele começaram descer vagarosamente pelo corpo de Jensen, mais precisamente pelo abdômen até conseguir tocar o botão da calça jeans do loiro e começar a abri-la. Jensen estava ciente do que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha forças para pará-lo. – Você fica tão sexy quando está assustado... Sabia disso?

Jensen fechou os olhos, apenas escutando aquela voz baixa e grave em seu ouvido. A respiração até começou a falhar quando a mão de Jared alcançou sua ereção e a apertou com firmeza. Todo o desejo que Jensen estava tentando esconder e ignorar pareceu voltar de uma vez só, em dobro. Aquele filho da puta sabia exatamente como provocá-lo, além de ser extremamente habilidoso com as mãos, conseguia abrir uma calça apenas com uma, e de uma forma bem rápida. Jensen levou as mãos para os ombros do mais novo e as deslizou pelos braços fortes e incrivelmente macios dele.

- Você quer me causar problemas, não é? – Jensen perguntou, antes de tocar os lábios de Jared, ele sabia que depois disso não haveria voltas.

- Eu quero te fazer esquecê-los. – Jared parecia ter resposta para tudo, e realmente tinha.

Jared quase rasgou a camisa de Jensen ao tentar abrir os botões, estava impaciente, mas o loiro não podia se dar ao luxo de aparecer com a roupa rasgada, nenhuma consulta sobre ações o deixaria daquela forma. Em poucos segundos os dois já estavam se beijando, do mesmo jeito forte e quase desesperado que começaram pela manhã. Era uma mistura de saudade e desejo que já existia entre os dois, impossível de ignorar.

Só em momentos como aquele Jensen admitia para si mesmo o quanto gostava de Jared. O quanto gostava do gosto dele, do cheiro, da forma como o abraçava, como o tocava e sabia exatamente como o deixar no limite. Jared cheirava a álcool e um perfume meio doce que Jensen odiava gostar, por que era doce e ele odiava perfumes doces, mas em Jared aquele cheiro se tornava viciante e delicioso. Às vezes se pegava sentindo aquele cheiro quando estava parado no trabalho ou dirigindo.

Jared continuou com as carícias, só que agora por dentro da cueca de Jensen, o masturbando lentamente, sem parar de beijá-lo. Jensen teve que se encostar na mesa para não perder o equilíbrio. Sentiu tanta falta daquelas mãos e do que elas podiam fazer com ele... Até jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais iria tentar fugir de Jared, talvez até tentasse, mas não queria pensar nas consequencias naquele momento.

Jensen soltou um gemido entre o beijo, um que não conseguiu segurar, estava totalmente duro e pulsando entre os dedos de Jared que trabalhavam habilidosamente, sem pressa alguma. Ele era tão lento que Jensen estava a ponto de pedir para ele ir mais rápido, passou o dia inteiro meio duro, pensando naquele momento e agora precisava gozar ou teria uma combustão instantânea.

- C'mon Jared... – Jensen falou em tom de súplica, nem se importava em soar tão necessitado.

- Quer que eu vá mais rápido? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso divertido enquanto descia a cueca de Jensen totalmente, deixando-o nu à sua frente. – Eu poderia fazer isso, sim... Mas não. – Ele se afastou um pouco apenas para abrir a própria calça e descer a cueca, mostrando o seu pau totalmente ereto para Jensen, que sentiu a boca salivar com aquela visão. – Eu vou te deixar gozar, mas vai ser comigo dentro de você.

Jensen suspirou pesadamente, metade sua queria e a outra metade pensava em Danneel esperando-o lá embaixo, ela iria desconfiar daquela demora toda. Mas claro, Jared não se importava. Apenas fez Jensen sentar-se na escrivaninha, que era incrivelmente forte para aguentar os dois, e pegou um potinho de lubrificante que estava em uma das gavetas da mesma. Retirou uma boa quantidade e levou até a entrada de Jensen, enfiando os dois dedos de uma vez sem cerimônias. Jensen arqueou o corpo para trás ao sentir aquela invasão, não era acostumado a ser passivo e por isso era bem apertado, mas Jared era experiente o bastante para deixá-lo relaxado, alcançando pontos estratégicos dentro dele e o fazendo quase derreter de tanto tesão.

Jensen envolveu as pernas ao redor de Jared e começou a mover o quadril, buscando mais contato com os dedos dele, que agora deveriam ser três. Queria tanto sentir Jared dentro de si que nem conseguiria expressar com palavras, tinha até que segurar aqueles gemidos malditos, não queria parecia uma garotinha virgem.

Quando Jared tirou os dedos de dentro de Jensen, aproveitou o que restou do lubrificante no seu próprio pau, mas não demorou muito a levá-lo até a entrada rosada de Jensen. Mas ele conseguia ser filho da puta até naquele momento, por que em vez de começar de verdade, ficou apenas brincando, roçando apenas a cabeça pela entrada de Jensen, que estava quase amaldiçoando todos os antepassados de Jared.

- Fuck me! – Jensen falou, ou melhor, ordenou, fazendo Jared sorrir outra vez, com aquele sorriso cínico que só ele tinha.

- Eu só queria te fazer pedir...

Então ele finalmente começou a foder Jensen fortemente, tomando-o, demarcando-o por dentro sem hesitação. Jensen se segurava nos ombros dele e aos poucos sentia a dor ser trocada por um prazer intenso, tão intenso que ele sentiu vontade de gritar e deixar todo mundo saber que era daquela forma que se sentia realmente completo. Os dois se moviam juntamente, Jared estocava cada vez mais fundo dentro de Jensen e o masturbava ao mesmo tempo, queria que chegassem juntos ao ápice, por mais que Jensen estivesse mais perto.

- Caralho, Jensen... Você é tão delicioso... – Jared disse perto do ouvido do mais velho, ofegando e mordendo várias partes do pescoço e ombros cobertos por sardas do loiro, que respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Jensen não demorou a gozar e Jared o seguiu poucos segundos depois. Estavam exaustos e suados, mas totalmente satisfeitos, ainda meio moles por causa do orgasmo intenso. Jared abraçou Jensen como se ele fosse um grande urso de pelúcia, o apertando sem falar mais nada e o loiro apenas aceitou o abraço, pensando em como tinha se deixado levar tão longe. Odiava aquele moleque, odiava muito.

- Como é que eu vou aparecer lá embaixo desse jeito, Jared? – Jensen perguntou, olhando as roupas pelo chão e imaginando como seu cabelo deveria estar molhado de suor.

- Eu já te disse que você fica lindo quando está preocupado? – O mais novo brincou, ficando de joelhos na cama.

- Eu estou falando sério!

- Não seja desesperado, eu tenho uma ideia. – Jared puxou Jensen pela mão e o trouxe até a varanda do quarto, onde a piscina ficava totalmente à vista. – Vamos pular na piscina.

- Ficou maluco? – Jensen exclamou, olhando a altura daquele lugar até a piscina. Jared colocou a cueca preta e sorriu para Jensen.

- Você que sabe, eu estou indo... – E sem dizer mais nada, Jared correu da varanda até pular para dentro da piscina. Todo mundo começou a gritar ao ouvir aquele estrondo, chamando a atenção da casa inteira. Danneel apareceu para ver e olhou para cima, sem entender nada, provavelmente procurando-o. Agora Jensen teria que pular também, como explicaria o suor e as roupas amassadas?

Maldito Jared, Maldito.

The End.

N/A:

Cara, te contar. Essa foi a fic mais rápida que eu já fiz, terminei em dois dias sem parar, e isso é bastante raro.

Eu tive a ideia de fazê-la há um tempo, esse plot ficou martelando na minha cabeça por uns dois meses e eu tive que colocar para fora, nem sabia se ia ficar legal, mas eu tinha que tentar. A ideia veio da música Troublemaker do Olly Murs, aliás, ouça essa música enquanto lê, faz todo sentido, e do filme Neighbors. Sim, peguei a ambientação desse filme e nem me pergunte o motivo, eu queria fazer um Jared muito gostoso que o Jensen observava de longe, nesse meio tempo vi o trailer do filme com o Zac Efron fazendo um churrasco no jardim, sem camisa, e tudo casou na minha mente insana. Enfim. Pode ter uma continuação? Quem sabe... Mas acho que não, o fim é incerto e deve continuar incerto, é a pegada da música, gostar de alguém e sofrer com esse desejo que não te deixa em paz, mesmo que a pessoa seja uma filha da puta e brinque contigo.

Enfim, amores do meu coração, espero que tenham gostado.

Um beijo e até a próxima.


End file.
